Everyone Has Secrets
by benpool99
Summary: 7 newish heroes start a new quest to save the world once again (I mean seriously what else would they be doing). Even with 5 veteran heroes are helping them out on this journey to help them out. Will they succeed with their ordeals or will they fail their task by lying and hiding the truth to each other? Some OOC and OCs (A/N: Chapter 1 is spoiler for the story skip 1 if need be.)
1. A Glimpse of the Future

**Everything is owned by Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I wake up with a ringing my my ears I have to look out for those clubs. I force myself up so I see what exactly is going on around me. On the far left a giant girl made out of gems and other precious metals sounding a girl in the center fighting the ocean daughter who did the same with water from the nearby river. Just a little over to the right is the Ghost king and his sister fighting the heroes who died. I look up just above the Ghost King and I see the flirt in the sky fighting his dead brother. The two fastest people on this battlefield, the war vet and the new recruit, the son of the god war (not the game) vs the daughter of the god thieves, fighting as top speed. In the center of the battlefield three children of Athena are have a three way battle. A little ways back the Hunters of Artemis are fight the Amazons. Their leaders, Thaila and Hyllia (leaders of resective factions,) locked in a deathmatch pairing each other in strikes each other abilities. Thing thing that really caught my attention is the fact that Clarisse and another child of war are taking on most of Aphrodite's children. You'd think she would have no problem, I mean their the children of the goddess of love. She not winning. Dam machine guns and their leader's charmspeak. But she was getting help from some asian girl with a bow? Gods be damned why can't I remember her name. What truly is the spectacle of the battle-the main event-the bloodbath between the corrupted nicest daughter of Apollo, her sister of Love and her squad of rebels and monsters fighting just about anyone who's anyone, even the oracle.

So now I'm at a crossroads I have three options:

Option one: I get up and go back into this fight helping the 'heroes'

Option two: I sit here and wait till the fight ends and blend into the winning crowd

Option three: I get up and walk away from everything all of this utter madness I wouldn't have been the first...

But after these last six months I just don't know anymore. My girlfriend left me for her cause in this fight. My city fell. I went blind in one eye. I've tried helping but when I did more people ended up dead. I think it's time. It's time for me to retire from being a demigod. I take out the last gift she gave me, a way out for all of this a chance to have a normal life. I finally look at it... It's um... a gem err... what did she say a teleportation crystal? Gah fuck my head all I remember her saying is, "Look I can't come with you I'm needed here. If you want to see me and HELP ME then take the teleportation crystal and say your name, and 'I wish to seek refuge from this war.' I'll be there maybe not right away but I will be there."

"My name is Frank Zhang, Former Praetor of New Rome, I wish to seek refuge from this war."

They crystal lights up and a veil of light appear in front of me waiting for me to go through.

I look back one last time at the battle field one last time and mutter, "I'm sorry Percy... I'm sorry I couldn't save you." and a walk into the light.

* * *

 **NEXT THE BEGINNING.**


	2. The Beginning or Something

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to get this out. You know I've been busy. Its going to be like this till the end of February. So I might have more than 2 parts out in this month and the next or I might get 7. I really don't know. All of POJ is owned by Rick Riordan and any other pop culture references are own by their respective owners.**

* * *

In the Beginning there was Chaos and only Chaos. He got board so he diced to make other thing like Tartarus the physical embodiment of the Underworld. Then He was like there Gaea you be the literal Earth and Eros as Love? **Wait hold on I think I went the wrong beginning. Let's try this again.**

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my ad- **Sorry wrong Beginning again, third time's a charm.**

During the third attack, Hazel almost ate a boulder. She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range- **Shit. I know I had one job, yade yade yada alright heres the beginning. It's the OC introductions in all truth**

* * *

Rae's interview on Kody-

Interviewer- So who's this Kody guy?

Rae- He's one of the many sons of Ares. and he's my wonderful boyfriend.

Int- So any general information about him?

R- Well he's 19, turning 20 in July. He's very tall and has a muscular build because of the blessing he received by Ares. He also has blonde hair with icy blue/gray eyes.

Int- You say he was blessed by Ares, any others.

R- Definitely! He's also blessed by Hermes.

Int- What's he like as a person? You know his personality.

R- He can be intimidating to the newer, younger campers. But when he's around our friends and I, he's a total sweetheart. But you don't want to see his overprotective, bad side. Let's just say that if someone hurt any of his friends or me, all hell would break loose.

Int- So he's very protective of the people he cares about. Does he have any weapon preferences?

R- Preferences? Kody can wield any weapon, past or present made. It's an instinct all children of Ares have. It's scary but very impressive.

Int- So with him being the son of Ares, he must know Clarisse.

R- Know Clarisse? No, more like they're the closest of the Ares kids. They train together all the time and she pushes him to be a better fighter, which is a must need if you're a demigod.

Int- So if he's your boyfriend, he must have some nicknames.

R- Of course! Even my friends have nicknames for him. Hailey and Yasmine call him a smartass, which sometimes may be true. (Don't give me that look, Kody. You know it's true sometimes). I call him Cowboy a lot, sweetheart pops up now and again, but I call him my love a lot during the day.

Int- Aww! Any strengths? Weaknesses?

R- He may be a strong son of Ares, but yes, he definitely has his balance of strengths and weaknesses. He's very protective which is both a strength and a weakness. To him, I'm a big strength for him, but to me I'm pretty sure I'm a liability. He's also very loyal to his friends and family which I would consider a strength. Yet, Kody has quite a temper, is a major procrastinator, can be lazy sometimes, and sometimes he's so loyal, it's a fault.

Int- What would you say his fatal flaw is?

R- Fatal flaw? It would probably be his protectiveness of me. Yes, I'm his girlfriend, but that doesn't mean he has to be so protective. I may be the human version of the golden fleece, which I guess is a big deal, but I can take care of myself.

Int- Anything you can tell us about the story?

R- Ha! Trying to get more out of me? I thought this was supposed to be about Kody. You'll have to read more to see what'll happen. Byieee! (walks off)

* * *

Yasmine's Interview on Rae

Interviewer- So who is this Rae girl we've been hearing about?  
Yasmine- Her name is actually Kasi but Mr. D had called her Rae the first time they met and now it just sorta stuck. Rae is actually one of my best friends. She's a daughter of Apollo and a really great friend.

I- I see. Tell us more.

Yas- Well she is the youngest of our group with her being 18 while the rest of us are 19. She has dirty blonde hair with blueish-greenish eyes that sometimes appear to be golden yellow. She wears blue or pink glasses and has a few tattoos that have to do with her nickname, music, and archery.

I- Very nice. Do you know if she is blessed by anyone?

Yas- Absolutely! She is blessed by her godly parent, Apollo.

I- Wow! She must be a really great girl. So what can you tell us about her personality?

Yas- Well Rae is definitely a very energetic girl. She is very peppy and really cheerful/charismatic. Most of the time she won't really want to hurt anyone but if you get her mad then you better run. But she is still our "little ray of sunshine". She also likes to say that she is adorkable which means she is adorable but is a dork. We all really love her and can't really imagine a world without her.

I- Awww! That's so sweet. So being a daughter of Apollo, Rae must be really good with a bow but what else can she do?  
Yas- A bow is her chosen weapon but she is able to bend light. What really sets her apart from the other Apollo children is the fact that she is practically the human version of the Golden fleece. Whenever we are seriously injured, Rae heals us up. We can always count on her to make sure that we are back in tip top shape. Also, she can see the future, which is very helpful on quests. But it hurts her sometimes cause all of the emotions that go over her during the process.

I- Amazing! So I'm guessing she must be close with Will Solace, am I right?  
Yas- They are extremely close. Will seems to hang out with Rae more than any other child of Apollo. I always see him helping her train or teaching her medical treatments.

I- So I'm guessing Rae must have a bunch of nicknames if she has lots of friends?  
Yas- She has a lot but we usually just call her Sunshine and only Will can call her Lil' girl. Kody calls her his angel though, don't know why exactly. Only they would know. We will call her Kasi but only like if she's freaking out or something like that.

I- What about strengths and weaknesses?

Yas- Well Rae's top strengths are in music, archery and light bending. She is also very good at helping people and she is very lucky and seems to almost always win. Even so, Rae gets distracted very easily, most of the time by her boyfriend, Kody. She can act childish and insecure at times but she is extremely stubborn. She loves to laugh but sometimes can laugh too much and not be able to talk right for a while. (And there's the look I've been expecting. LOVE YOU RAE!) Rae is a very caring girl so she is often afraid of losing the people she loves like Kody, her siblings and all her friends.  
I- What would you say is her fatal flaw?

Yas- I think her fatal flaw is her loyalty to people in her life. What I mean by too loyal, is that she'd die and kill for for the people she cares about most. Which can be a really dangerous thing for someone with her abilities.

I- Well I'm sure that you guys will always talk some sense into her. Now is there anyways we can possibly just get a few hints on what is to happen in the story?  
Yas- Sorry dude, but no can do! You'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out what will happen in the story. Until next time, hasta la vista! (Disappears into a shadow)  
I- ….. Ok. Next interviewer!

* * *

Taige's interview on Yasmine-

Interviewer- So who's Yasmine exactly?

Taige- Yasmine is one of my closest friends and come to think of it, Rae had me meet her. But with Yas, she's the daughter of Hades, the god of death, riches, one of the big three, etc.  
Int- So what's more general things you could tell us about her?  
T- Well she's 19, like most of us. She has thick, black hair and has really dark, close to black, brown eyes. She's a short one, that's for sure. Even if she is small, don't underestimate her. She's dangerous when she needs to be. Along with that, she has a tattoo related to her father's title .  
Int- Interesting. Anything on her personality?  
T- Well, she's very serious, until proven otherwise. Meaning you'd have to hang out with us to know the real thing. She's definitely a prankster along with one of her best friends, Brendan. She is also very funny even if she's not trying to be funny. Sometimes she's so crazy, we all think she can have her psycho moments. She also has a very short temper. In the end, she cares about her friends a lot, even if she tries to hide it.  
Int- Like you and your friends, is she blessed by any of the other gods?

T- But of course! She's blessed by her father, Hades, as well as Ares.

Int- Anything she likes to use the most as a weapon?

T- She loves herself some Stygian Iron weapons, mostly her swords, daggers, and her special staff her brother, Nico gave her.  
Int- Nico? Meaning di Angelo?

T- The one and only! Nico and Hazel Levesque are her "younger siblings." Unless you want to be technical with Nico being older than her. Don't bring that up with her though, she wouldn't be very happy. They've helped her master a few things and in return Yas has helped them with a few things as well. I think she is the only child of Hades or Pluto to have their lifespan not

Int- Any nicknames you guys call her?

T- Definitely! She insists we call her Shadow during capture the flag, Diamond by Rae but in Greek only, Shorty, and just plain ol' Yas. Occasionally Hailey will call her Squirt just because she is so small.

Int- Any special abilities?

T- Well, like any child of Hades, she can raise the dead and use them as her own personal army. She also has a power that's just like Hazel's which is crystal/gem manipulation. On top of that she also has geokinesis, which is just like earth bending. She is the best at manipulating the mist which really helps on our quests. Plus, like her "younger" brother, she can shadow travel which is really hard if you don't train yourself for it.

Int- OH! Shadow traveling. We had a little demonstration after the interview about Rae. So I know that Rae has a boyfriend, Kody. But is there anyone special in Yasmine's life?

T- Yasmine cares more about her siblings and friends than her own love life.

Int- Sounds like she's a pretty strong girl from what you've been saying. But does she have any specific strengths and weaknesses?

T- She does. Like every demigod, she has her fair share. Some of her strengths are that she's a natural born fighter and she's definitely not afraid of dying. She's related to the lord of the underworld, what did you expect? Also she's very persistent, along with being loyal to her friends. Adding to loyalty, she's also a very good person to go to for advice. Her weaknesses include being annoyed easily(mostly by Brendan), insecure, childish (with Rae of course), and her height.

Int- What do you think her fatal flaw is?

T- Well all children of Hades can slip into some sort of depression, but she'll never show it. Also they can be easily manipulated and such. But what I think her fatal flaw is that she hides her feelings too much, so at some point, she'll crack, and it won't be a very good experience for her.

Int- Good stuff! While you're still here, is there anything you can tell us about the story?

T- You're a funny guy, but no can do, bro. I'm on total lockdown, you should keep reading to find out anything. Bye broseph, I'm off to the lake to carve some waves. (leaves)

* * *

Kody's Interview on Hailey-

Interviewer- Ok so we've heard about you from your girlfriend but now we are curious about Hailey.

Kody- Hailey? Well first thing you need to know about her is she is a hot-head at times. (Rae! Yasmine! Stop laughing before Hailey will know something's up!) But don't tell her that I said that. If she found out she'd probably throw... Well, I'm not gonna bring that up. Anyways, Hailey is 19 like the rest of us and is a daughter of Hephaestus. She has dark blonde hair and fiery hazel eyes that go along nicely with her tortoise shell glasses.

I- I won't. (crosses fingers behind back) Anyways what can you tell us about her personality?  
K- Well if I had to describe Hailey in one word it would be fierce. Hailey is strong willed, crazy and a comedian. She is a fierce competitor and will stop at nothing to win. She is very courageous and stands up for us against some who don't really appreciate us.

I- Fantastic! Now what about her choice weapon or any gods that have blessed her?

K- Well her choice weapon is either a hammer or her bare hands and frankly, I think her hands hurt more than the hammer. But she is blessed by Hephaestus, as well as Hades, Ares, Hermes and Nemesis.

I- Wow! You don't want to mess with her, that's for sure! What else can you tell us about her?

K- Well she can firebend which I'm guessing she learnt from Leo Valdez. Those two are always around each other. They can be either training or building something together and still have fun being with each other.  
I- Very close sibling bond. So what nicknames does she have?

K- Well only Rae can call her Hay Day or Hailey Bug. Most of us call her Firegirl but Yasmine calls her All-Star. Adding to her list, Leo calls her a "Fire-cracker" for some odd reason.

I- Interesting. Well I'm sure everyone wants to know what her strengths and weaknesses are.  
K- Well she's an expert mechanic, which she learnt from Leo. She is really good at building on the spot and is always thinking and/or tinkering or inventing something cool and possibly dangerous. But like everyone else, she does have her weaknesses. Like I said before, Hailey can be a hot-head at times and can't control her temper. This is usually caused by one of our other friends, Brendan, who loves to annoy everyone. She also has a hard time letting go of grudges and this can affect her feelings at times. All in all, just don't piss her off and everything will be just fine.

I- Good to know. What about her fatal flaw? Does she have one?

K- Her fatal flaw is that there is no way to stop her once she has set her mind on something. You can try and talk her out of it and she'll say she won't do it but then she'll sneak off and end up doing it anyways. One of these days, she's going to do something drastic.  
I- Very interesting! Does she do any of this in the story?  
K- Woah! Sorry, not sorry dude but no spoilers from me, Rae would kick my ass. You are going to have to read the story along with everyone else. Anyways I'm out of here. Feel like sparring with Clarisse... (walks off)

* * *

Hailey's Interview on Leticia-

Interviewer- So you are the famous Hailey? We've heard a lot about you from Kody but now we want to know about Leticia.  
Hailey- I hope you've heard good things. Anyways, Leticia is another daughter of Apollo and is 19 like the rest of she's supposed to be, she's a hunter so she 15. I've known her for a very long time.  
I- Good. Now what can you tell us about her appearance?  
H- Well she is short but not extremely short like squirt or Yasmine. She's a little bit taller than her and she has black curly hair, dark brown eyes and glasses. She looks a little bit like Yasmine except they have different skin tones and their hair is different from each other, not to mention their personalities as well.  
I- We've heard about Yasmine's personality but what can you tell us about Leticia's personality?  
H- Well Leticia is a perfectionist. She always wants to be perfect at everything but she doesn't always succeed at this. Most of the time, Leticia is very serious. Sometimes you can hear her being sarcastic but she's usually serious. At times when she claims to be right and she's actually wrong, she will fight back to prove her point. She always has to be right.  
I- Wow! Ok well, like everyone else, I'm guessing she's been blessed by other gods?  
H- Artemis and Athena.  
I- Very impressive. I'm guessing she must have a love interest of some sort?  
H- Actually, no. We thought she had a crush on this guy from highschool, but now she's a hunter of Artemis. Everyone was making bets on when they would get together. I think she was running from her feelings.

I- Does she have any special abilities or does she have a select weapon?  
H- She prefers her bow and arrows, and immortality for crying out loud.

I- Marvelous! What else can you tell us about Leticia?  
H- Well she was taught everything she knows by Will Solace and Rae. Even though Rae is supposed to be younger than Leticia, she's been at camp longer than her. She is usually called Leti by everyone but I will call her Tish occasionally. Yasmine calls her Little miss perfect behind her back and occasionally to her face.  
I- I'm guessing those two don't get along? Well anyways, what you would you think are some of Leti's strengths and weaknesses?

H- Leti is definitely strong when it comes to music. Also since she was taught by the best, Leti is also a professional medic. Even so, Leti can be insecure at times since she always has to be perfect.

I- Ok, well what about her fatal flaw?  
H- Her fatal flaw is her fear of being a disgrace. Leti has always been second best with her family before she arrived at camp. Her brother was always above her and that's why she wants to be perfect. She is afraid of being a disgrace and not meeting her family's expectations.  
I- I see. Well can you please tell us anyt-  
H- Nope! Just like everyone else has said, you just need to wait for the story to really begin.  
I- What if I told you that Kody called you a hot-head?  
H- ….. If you'll excuse me, I have someone to give a beatdown to.(Walks off calmly, cracking her knuckles, and then you can hear her say "KODY GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A BEATDOWN FOR SAYING THAT ABOUT ME!)  
I- Well that was fun to hear.

* * *

Leticia's Interview on Taige-

Interviewer- So Leticia, tell me what you know about Taige.

Leticia- Taige and I have been friends for a long time now, so we're really close. Taige is the daughter of Poseidon, one of the big three. Meaning she's a very powerful girl.

Int- Any general info?

L- She's 19 years old at the moment but soon she's going to be 20. She has dirty blonde hair like Rae's but she has sea-green low lights. Also her eyes aren't like Percy's at all. They're more like a light green, so they're totally stunning. Sometimes she wears her glasses if needed.

Int- Anything on her personality?

L- She's a chill person to be around. She likes to go with the flow (why Rae's laughing about that comment, I don't know) and she's totally strong-willed. On top of that she can be very generous and caring. But don't make her mad. Percy Jackson maybe her brother and he may be strong, but there is no way, that he's stronger than her. She's scary when she's at maximum madness.

Int- Is she blessed by any gods in particular?

L- Nope she doesn't need to be.

Int- Wonderful! Are there any weapons that she favors the most?

L- She loves her trident from her dad and she's very well trained with her throwing knives and her machetes.

Int- Dangerous! Any special abilities we should know about?

L- Well, like all children of Poseidon, she has the power of hydrokinesis. But she has many gifts from her blessing gods. When she tries surfing at the lake, there tends to be...

Int- Fascinating! Any special guy in her life?

L- Sadly no. Taige is a single woman, but she's happy with the way she is.

Int- Good for her. Earlier you told us that she knows the Saviour of Olympus.

L- Not just knows, is related to! Percy is her mentor and her older brother. They hang out a lot and they love to go surfing with one another.

Int- Do you guys call her anything special, like nicknames?

L- Rae, calls her Country Bae all the time. Leo calls her Water girl which ends up in him being drenched in water. Then there's Percy and he calls her Seastar.

Int- Is there any strengths and weaknesses to this girl?

L- Indefinitely. She's very courageous and protective of her family and friends. But her weak spots are her over protective actions to her major friends and her stubbornness.

Int- Any fatal flaw you think she may have?

L- She's too over protective of others instead of protecting herself. It's hazardous to her health.

Int- Thanks for all the info, anything you can tell us about the story?

L- Sorry, but I don't think the gods would like that. I mean, can't foretell the future to everyone. Adios! (leaves)

* * *

Brendan on Brendan

B: Will you get the camera out of my face. I'm only doing this cuz I lost a bet you two. It was this or asking Leo to marry me, and there's no way I'm doing that. So what is this for anyways.

I: We want to know who you are exactly.

B: Well I'm the guy who lost a bet to two of the biggest gamblers in camp.

I: And who might they be?

B: Two assholes who are going to get beaten up during capture the flag.

I: A little more specific than that sir.

B: Well for one my name is Brendan and I'm a son of Athena. You two don't need that kind of hero worship.

I: We see. Well, do you have any gods blessing you at all?

B: No not really I've turned down most of them. I guess most of my abilities are hereditary.

I: Interesting. Any specific weapons you favor?

B: Well I started off in New Rome so swords. Then I went and tried bows after the year I was there (gesturing to the black line underneath the **SPQR** on his forearm). I can use a compound bow with a release but that can take too long so I don't use it that often. But now I mostly use daggers for speed. I usually dual wield them, but I can also single I don't know if it really depends on what I'm feeling. Well there was that month when I used a mace... that was a weird month. Oh and before I forget, I'm good with my fists as well.

I: Very nice. Now being a son of Athena, you must be very close with Annabeth, am I right?

B: Well I guess I mean she's taken a liking to me but to most of the others in the cabin I'm an outsider, since I started at New Rome.  
I: Ok well what about nicknames? Do you have any? Or a love interest?  
B:Well there is one that has stuck from New Rome, it's meant as an insult but I gotten use to it, Graecus. It's mostly because of my past. You two can't all me that jokingly, only my closest friends can. And my love life isn't any of your business.  
I: Okay, okay. Now everyone has strengths and weaknesses. What are yours?

B:Loyalty, determination when I set my mind on something, wanting to work alone, and curiosity.

I: And which one of those are which?

B: Yes. Can we finish this up? I'm working on a project for Chiron and I've been away from it far too long.

I: Alright final question. What is your fatal flaw?

B: Hubis, mabey? I don't really know. And before I go can I see your notes on the others interview?

I: How about I'll give you the notes, in exchange for some exclusive information about what's to happen in the story. What do you say?  
B: Alight what do you want to know?

I: Huh first person to say yes. Anyways, we want to know what the quest is gonna be? There's always a quest so we want to know what it is about.

B: (Censored)- **Sorry folks but that's not for this chapter.**

I: Well that's very interesting. Here's the notes.

B: Ok well first off Rae isn't the what is... "human version of the golden fleece" (putting his hands up making air quotes.) The golden fleece is the human version of the golden fleece. I've seen her at her best, it's Will Solace's average, but she is a better archer than him. One thing is, Kasi is really good at light bending. Even though, Will taught her, she's became a lot better than him to the point that she can solidify and manipulate it more. Alright now Taige, Percy better. Trust me I've been on the ends of both of their attacks. Taige tends to rely on her hydrokinesis more than her fighting skills. Not that she's' not good with them it's just she uses hydrokinesis a lot more. I mean she has a two water bottles on her belt at all times filled. It's just weird to me. But anyways I really got to go I've been away from my project way too long. and as they say, "fortis fortuna adiuvat".

I: What does that mean?  
B:(Just laughs and gets up and starts to walks away. Stops at the door.) Hey Stolls, get ready for a beat down during capture the flag later today. (Leaves)

I: Well... shit.

 **Well it's not what you where expecting, but its what you got so... deal with it. But the next one is chapter the flag or a version of it. Until next time.**


	3. Capture the Flag pt 1

**Hi everyone sorry but I'm still busy so Capture the Flag will be in parts as I'm able to get it done. On a side note I tough that everyone knew this but if you like the story review and follow and/or favorite. I mean this is only chapter 3 but still if you like let me know. Any ways thats my 2 cents but it up to you the readers to like this.**

* * *

Yasmine Pov  
You'd think I'd be used to seeing him do weird things but I think this tops everything he has done. I was heading over to the Big House to look for my pranking partner, Brendan, and I see him storm out of the big house grumbling about the Stolls. Being the curious one, I walk into the Big house to find the Stolls a deathly pale color. "What happened to you two?" I asked. "I think we just made a huge mistake." said the older of the two brothers. "What did you guys do to Brendan?" "We won a bet." the younger one says. "What was the bet" "You guys say anything about the bet and I will make sure your death is slow and painful" Brendan says, walking back into the Big House. "And I know a lot of ways to do it. Trust me my last six month excursion was to the Underworld." He looks at me, "Your father wasn't happy when I left." That was the most he has ever told me about his trip to the Underworld 3 months ago. "Alright well as much as I enjoy seeing the Stolls being tortured, Brendan, we have a game to play and win. You know how smug Rae gets whenever her team wins so we better get ready for it." "Alright. Stolls you have 10 minutes before I'm on you like a hungry Laistrygonian." He turns and walks out leaving the Stolls scared to death. "If you guys value your lives you won't prank us but you'll help us beat Rae's team." "You do know we're on her team, right?" Connor asked. "If you want I can get Brendan to convince you or maybe Clarisse or maybe both." "You know on second thought who needs to be on the winning team." Travis says with a hysterical laugh. "Yeah, I mean it not like we need to or anything there's always next week- or month- or even year," says Connor. "Just don't be idiots and set the traps in specific spots and I'll attempt to convince Brendan to forget about all of this, but if either of us gets trapped, I will make every day of the rest of your lives a living hell. Are we clear?" "Crystal!" they both say in unison. I smirk at how terrified they are and walk out of the Big House and into my cabin to grab my weapon of choice, a staff of Stygian Iron.

An hour later, I strap on my armor and head outside and go to Zeus' Fist where I see Brendan sitting on top of it, ready for the game in his armor and with his favorite weapon or at least new one, his dagger and a belt of grenades, greek fire grenades. "You know, you still surprise me. I didn't think you'd blackmail them that bad. I was just going to beat them up a lotta bit, but nothing that harsh," he says jumping down from the Fist. "Can you blame me? Frankly it's usually us against our friends and well you get sloppy when you're mad so might as blackmail them and see if that can cool down your anger issues." I reply back, shoving him away. "That's where you're wrong, I get sloppy against friends. Me angry or just mad helps me fight better." "Ok so maybe I just felt like scaring them to death. It was hilarious seeing their faces though. So what bet did you lose against them?" "We made a bet on most of the new demigods, to see if they think they are twins or just brothers. I was thinking since people are stupid that they would think they were twins. I lost. By 1." I burst out laughing and I can see him glaring at me. "I'm sorry but that's hilarious considering you only lost by one. So what would they have had to do if they lost?" "They would have had to walk into the girls showers, naked, when it's the Ares cabin turn with them." "Wow. Man I wish they had lost the bet now. Maybe the Ares cabin could've knocked some sense into those two. Anyways should we start heading over to the field?" "We have a team meeting in five minutes, I know we usually don't go but I helped with the plans for this game so I kinda feel like I should be there." "Alright let's head over and I hope this plan of yours works."

We show up and it looks like the meeting has already started. As we approached the tent Kody who's standing outside, he supposed to be on watch for eavesdroppers but he was asleep. "You know for a watchguard you're pretty bad," Brendan says after getting right next to his ear. "Brendan shut up for once." I tell him smacking the back of his head. "Are you guys going to let me go back to sleep or do you two need to go see my girlfriend?" Kody grumbles. "How about you two shut up, so we can go in and listen to the plans even if you already know them Brendan because both of you are getting on my nerves already." I say. They eventually both shut up but didn't stop messing with each other. Brendan kept smacking Kody in the head while Kody kept punching Brendan in the arm. "Look are you two going to cut it out or do I need to get Annabeth for you Brendan and Kasi for you Kody just to get you two to stop!" "Fine," they say in unison and the 3 of us head in, to hear the plans.


	4. Capture the Flag pt 2

**What's this another chapter in February?! That's 3 maybe I can get it least 2 more out. Who knows. Percy Jackson and any other characters are owned by Rick Riordan, but you already knew that. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review if you liked it. PM for any questions. And let me know if you want to see another interview for any other characters or OC. You never know there might be important stuff in it.**

* * *

Hailey Pov

"Taige I swear, you drench me with water one more time I will actually hurt you this time." I said sending a glare towards the laughing duo. "You wouldn't hurt me Hailey because you love me so much." Taige said. I sighed knowing that she was right. "Relax Hay-Day, it's just water and be glad that the wave wasn't bigger." Rae said. "Yea well save your skills for later. We have capture the flag later and we need to be ready for it. It was a good idea getting the stolls to help us this time." I said, thinking back on the last game when the stolls pulled a prank that helped the other team win. "Alright so should we start heading over to your cabin Taige and set up the teams and go over the plans? I know we have an hour till the game but still we need to get our armor." Taige and Rae nod their heads and we start heading towards the Apollo cabin first, so Rae can get her armor and then to meet up with the other cabins at Taige and Percy's cabin. I get there and I look at the poorly written list of the cabin lineup.

Blue Team: Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hecate, Hypnos, Tyche

Red Team: Athena, Hades, Ares, Nike, Nemesis, Iris, Demeter, Dionysus, Hebe

Taige walks up to me, "Wow it kinda looks like it a physical ability vs. special ability capture the flag." "I guess and Taige who picked teams and wrote this list?" She smile, "Percy." "Of course he wrote it. That boy has seaweed in his head instead of a brain." I heard a laugh come from behind me, "That doesn't surprise me." I turn to see Rae walk in with her armor on. She reaches the table and looks to Percy, "So what's the battle plan?" "Well, the plan is to be sneaky and not get caught," Percy says. Rae looks at him with absolute awe, "Wow. That's all ya got? No wonder Annabeth is the smart one in the relationship." "Hey," Percy says in offense, "I'm just trying to build up here." "Yeah. You're trying. Not doing," Taige says, "they have a lot of muscle and strategy on the other team. Not even bringing Kody, Brendan, Annabeth, Yasmine, Nico, and Clarisse into the conversation." "WHAT!" Rae looks at the list and sighs, "Are you kidding me! Kody's gonna be after me the entire game!" "You do need protection, Little Miss Goody Two-shoes," I tease. "As if," Rae scoffs, "In all reality, he better watch out. Other wise sunburn will be coming his way." "Wow is that all you can do to hurt him?" "He's still my boyfriend," Rae says rolling her eyes, "I kinda like the guy." "Yea keyword kinda." "Ouch, would you rather me ramble on how much I love him for hours and hours on end?" "Sure we'd all fall asleep in seconds." "You're a brat today," Rae says. "You know I love you, Sunshine," I smile innocently. "Stop the innocent act and let's get to work," Rae sighs. "Hold on, I got Clovis to stay awake long enough for him and Lou Ellen to bug your guy pal." Right as I finished saying that Travis and Connor walked in really pale. "You guys okay," Taige asks, "you look like you just went through one of Rae's failed explanations of the birds and the bees." Will and most of her cabin start laughing as she gives them a death glare. "Ha-ha y'all. Make fun of the girl who has a plan while you people don't," she says with a pissed off tone. "Oh I do have a plan," says a new voice coming while closing the door behind her. We all look to see the hunter Leticia holding a thermos of coffee. "And that is protecting you since you won't be hurting anyone." "Says who," she says. "Uh your entire cabin and everyone here knows you are too nice Kasi and definitely will be distracted when Kody comes around," Taige laughs. "Umm... question," Travis asks while raising his hand, "Why are you here?" Conner continues, "I mean shouldn't you be you know..." "With the Hunt?" Leticia finishes for him, "well gather around children and I'll tell you. I made a deal with My Lady Artemis that I get a month leave if I do some of the most dangerous hunts for her. Alone. Most of the time. And this is my third leave so trust me when I say I got a plan." The brothers give each other a look of concern. As Letica goes over the list and then asks me to start to play the recording.

"So Alpha squad lead by me, Annabeth we're heading to attack base one. Beta lead by Clarisse will take on base two. Gamma, Theata and Sigma are guarding the east side." "Hold on." Brendan interrupts. There's a moment of silence and you can hear some one right down on paper. "Hey dickwade can you take over?" "Fine Graecus." As Branden's brother Malcolm takes over a finish we find out that Delta and Omicron squads are strike teams lead by Brenden and Nico respectively and Kody is leading Zeta or the first wave. You know where he's mostly likely to get hurt.

Letica finishes her coffee, "They have a good plan now listen to how we're going to counter it." She looks towards Rae, Taige, and I. "You three are the runners, the keepers of the third flag. Kasi since she has the bow experience, Hailey is the firepower, and Taige your reinforcements." Then she looks to the twins, "Connor and Travis will set up traps all over camp, to catch them in their own acts." Then she looks to Will and most of the Apollo kids, "Our archers will set off and then the Hephaestus kids got weapon duty. Half of the Aphrodite girls will defend one of the bases, the other will be defended and hidden by the Hecate's. "Will, once you finish part one, you'll move to where the Hecate's are to keep people out. Percy will be stationed with the Aphrodite girls by the river." "Where are Jason and Piper," Leticia asked curiously, looking around. "Piper took Jason to Vegas last week..." Leo says glumly. An Oh boy was heard from Percy's direction. "Oh, well we can survive without them," Leticia says, "Hypnos and Hermes kids will be the main fighters. Kasi, Hailey, and Taige will be hiding around, defending and searching. I'll join around to make sure things are going fine."

Then we hear the horn sound off. "Okay guys," Kasi sighs, "you know what to do. Good luck." We all head out and get to our stations.

* * *

Kody

"You idiot! This is why you need to look around better. I cannot believe you were bugged," Brendan says. He he had Annabeth stop right when we found the bug. "Brendan!" Yasmine and the second member of his strike team Rowan a son of Demeter that uses a celestial bronze hatchet. "Brendan stop. We have other things to worry about," Yasmine says. Rowan walks up and places a hand on his shoulder, "Brendan calm down. You need to think about why you're fighting. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't his fault, I mean it's in the past, and you have better reasons on why not to fight him." He takes a deep breath in and blows out. "You're right, let's go Rowan." The two boys start walking off, leaving Yasmine dumbfounded, before Brendan calls for her to catch up.

What the hell just happened. Before he'd always try to pick a fight with me, but now he was getting a hold of controlling himself. Then I watch as the other team walks to their areas. I search the crowd to try and find Kasi, but I couldn't find her anywhere. 'She's probably running into the forest somewhere,' I think to myself. Then I see everyone get into their positions. The horn was about to sound off, so I put my helmet on and drew my sword. Yasmine, Brendan, and Rowan were gone, leaving me to start it all with a mix of everyone who didn't get a special job. Well they wanted to start strong, so they were gonna get what they wanted. Then I finally see Kasi with Hailey and Taige run off. "Dang it," I say under my breath. She was on her way and to get her plans in place and I knew my girlfriend well enough to know that she had something up her sleeve. Then I see an old friend of Kasi's at the front of the other side. Leticia Gomez, a Hunter of Artemis was beginning the fight for the blue team. "Good luck, Hunter," I smirked, "you're gonna need it." "As if, Kody," she said, "whose idea do you think was the one to have you bugged." I scowled, "So you planned it all. Now you're gonna get it." So the horn sounds which causes Leticia and I to lunge at each other. My sword clashed with her bow and I was amazed how she didn't waver at all. The battle lines were drawn and neither of us were going to back down. Her experience and flexibility vs my strength. We were equally matched at speed as she dodges my stabs and I dodge her custom bow that has blades at the end but no string. 'I swear it's like she is actually trying to kill me' I think to myself as I narrowly avoid a blade of the bow to the face. We continue to dodge and counter each other's strikes. Just as she was starting to get the upperhand we hear Chiron's voice boom, "Red team has captured their first flag." We both stop and look at my side of the line to see Nico and his strike team high-fiving. Then I look over and see Annabeth standing over Percy with one foot on his chest and the tip of her sword pointing at his throat while the rest of her force take care of the last of the defends. I could of swore I saw Drew and one of her sisters run off towards the other base, that's not good if it's the one I'm thinking of. By the time I pull my attention back to Letica she smiles at me, "Look I'd love to finish this fight but I have a game to win." And with that she moves out of the way for Clovis to put me to sleep with a huge YAWN. The last thing I hear is Letica saying, "Take him to the Hecate base with the rest of our prisoners. I have some flags to capture."

* * *

(Bad review guy: So he goes down the same way last chapter?! WTF I demanded better writing.

bp99: Maybe it's a joke that he has narcoleptic or something like that. Or maybe I was making a loke

Bad review guy: Boo! Boo!

bp99: You know that you interpretation of it let's see if the review section liked that.

Bad review guy: You're letting the review section decide my fate... You know on days like this, kids like you, should be burning in hell for trying to be funny. UR NOT FUNNY.

bp99: dude that a reference to Undertale you can't call me out for trying to be funny.  
Yasmine: Can you both just stop acting like two years old?! Anyways be sure to leave a review and even come up with ideas for torture because, who knows what might happen.

bp99: Aren't you supposed to be with Delta Squad right now? And why do you want to torture so badly. Plz don't do torture, and only I know what's happening next... maybe.  
Yasmine: Dude I'm a daughter of Hades so I can just shadow travel and your making this super long so now is a good time for you to learn how to shut up!

bp99: Ok she brings up a good point, but that must take a lot out of you. But if you do have ideas on what should happen I might put it in.

Bad review guy: Make sure you leave bad reviews or I'll hate you too!

bp99: Ok dude stop and let them decide.

Bad review guy: NEV-

bp99: Sorry that guy is annoying I muted him for now. So review or something... (looks at Bad review guy) Would you stop making vulgar jesters at me?! Sorry guys got 2 go


	5. Capture the Flag pt 3

**Ok I just realized that I forgot to explain how this capture the flag works. So you know the saying, "kill 2 birds with one stone?" Well this is kinda to opposite of that. You have two stones and one bird which is how the flags are played. You have two stationary flags and one that moving. Ok? Alright?! You got it!**

Taige

Just a few seconds before the horn sounded, Rae, Hailey and I all took off with one of our three flags. We decided to run around to keep others off of our tracks. Rae kept humming to herself like she always did when she was trying to concentrate and Hailey was messing with some metal in her hands. The song Rae was singing to was somewhat Rae began humming again and then began singing quietly, "I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly... I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway... Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway..." I finally realized what song she was singing, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. As she was singing to herself, I sighed, "Really, Sunshine? You're singing now?" She scoffed, "Excuse me, I'm singing. There is a major difference!" Hailey laughed, "Yeah, between you singing the words and humming the music, there is barely a difference." "What is it with all the harassment I'm getting today," she whines, "really, am I the only one who you can make fun of today? Some friends you are..." "You know we love you," I smile as I begin hugging her.  
About ten minutes after that we here Chiron's voice saying red team has got their first flag. Rae scowled, "Seriously, I bet it was the Aphrodite base." "You're probably right," I sighed, "Annabeth went after Percy no doubt." "Good thing Brenden hates magic," Hailey laughed. Rae laughed quietly, "He never has liked magic. You know sons of Athena; everything has an answer. Even if is doesn't make sense to others, it has to make sense to him." "It's ironic though," Hailey says, "for a son of a "myth," he has to have an explanation, that's not magic." "Everything has a "magic" of sorts," Rae says with a smile, "whether it's a big thing like the monsters we kill or something as small as a ray of sunshine. Science and magic coexist." Then we hear that one of the Red team's flags were taken, we cheered silently. Yet we were silent enough. We were spotted by some Ares's kids. We ran off and hid again. Rae looked around to see if her boyfriend was around, but she couldn't find him. "He was probably captured," Hailey said to her, "sounds like something that'd happen to him." Then we hear that the other red team's base was taken over. Rae smiles with excitement, "Now all we need to get is the traveling flag." Then we were spotted again we began running but they were too fast. It was a group of Nike kids. Rae gave the flag to me and said, "Go with Hailey and hide with the flag. I'll find you as soon as I'm done, okay?" I didn't want her to fight on my own, but she had her bow and everyone didn't want to face Rae when she had her bow. So we began to ran as the Demeter kids charged at Rae. We were right next to a stream, which worked out perfectly for me. So I took a strip of water and threw it at one of the Demeter kids who was on top of Rae. They were knocked out which left Rae with 3 others. "She can handle the fight on her own," Hailey said as we kept running. "Hailey! You know Rae never gets violent with anyone," I say, "she never leaves them with a major injury!" Hailey sighed, "That's true, but Rae knows how to fight. Brendan, Yas, and her have known how to fight for a few years. She can handle herself. Trust her." I sighed, "Fine, let's go." As we were running we saw the Hecate base. Brendan and Yasmine were trying to get in the back side while Clarisse, Nico and Annabeth's group where in the front, which wasn't hard for Yas. Brendan on the other hand hated it. "Why didn't they be stupid and have the Hermes cabin be in charge of a base," he growled to himself. "Rae and Leticia are smarter than that," Yas calls out to him, answering his comment. We looked in the "jail" and saw Kody, Katie, Malcolm, and many others standing in wait. Hoping his team would get the base and he'd be free. Hailey and I ran off again hearing that the Hecate base was taken down, meaning all of our prisoners were free. Looked back out of curiosity and I saw smoke coming from the direction of the base. Meaning Kody was free and probably looking for Kasi. It was all or nothing now and for the fact that everyone would now be looking for us put a lot of pressure on me. I just hoped that Rae would find us soon, cause we needed all the help we could get. We ran into a cave of sorts and hid there. Then I heard someone run our way. Hailey got ready to fight but it didn't matter. It was only Little Miss Sunshine. She had a few bruises and she smiled when she got to us. Then she fell to the ground and laid down for a few minutes. Then she began talking. Ohh boy...

* * *

Rae Pov

"Dang it, why does this challenge have to be so damn hard!?" Hailey laughs, "Come on Sunshine, I didn't think it would take you that long to find us." I give her an annoyed look, "Funny Hailey, real funny. "Come on guys, we're gonna get caught," Taige says. Hailey starts laughing, "Wow Taige, I didn't think you'd worry so much." As we're not paying attention a twig snaps. I whisper, "Someone's here, you have to move. Take the flag, I'll take them." Taige and Hailey run off and a person grabs me from behind. "Gotcha!" I was really annoyed with this person's attack strategy, "Seriously, you just let the flag get away." The voice, obviously male, laughs, "I know I wanted to catch you." Then it all made sense. "Kody, let me go ya dummy," I say, "you're supposed to be trying to get the flag." The person finally let me go, so I could turn to face my dork of a boyfriend. He was grinning and said, "Awe, but where's the fun in that?" I roll my eyes, "Okay, well you're gonna stand here, while I run away." I don't give him any time to respond and I bolt. One thing I forgot, he's been blessed by, not one, but two gods. He picked me up in his arms as I complain."Ugh! Why Hermes," I yell, "why did you have to bless him!" Then a voice yells, "I got ya Sunshine!" Fire burns his hand, and I run as fast as I can. "Thanks Hay Day!" Hailey smiles, "No problem, Rae." We run out of the tunnel and into the open. I turn to Hailey and ask, "Where's the flag?" She smiles, "With another team member." Then we turn and see Taige. "I swear Taige, you shouldn't scare us like that," I say. I look around and I finally see Yasmine (who's a child of Hades, we call her Yas sometimes) guarding someone. "Is that Brendan?" Hailey asks, "Why is his back on fire?"

Then when Kody finally finds us, Hailey says, "Great 3 against three and one is a son of Ares." I look at her with an offended look on my face, "What does that have to do with anything?" Hailey laughs, "You think you could take him?" Taige laughs, "Rae's too nice to hurt anyone." "Why does everyone say that," I say, "you guys are seriously throwing me under the bus." "I'm just saying," Hailey said, "in high school you wouldn't want to hurt a fly. So why should that be different now." I was now over my boiling point. So I make a blade of solid light and threw it at Brendan's head. His eyes go real big but before it made contact it changed into pure light. "What was that," Taige asks. I smile, "Something different." "Rae, you have time to prove that you're not the good girl you were," Yasmine laughs. "Does that mean I get to beat you first," I say. Brendan starts running and Taige goes after him. Yasmine and Kody versus Hailey and I. "Is this even fair," Yas smiles. "I'm not sure what you mean by that," Hailey answers. "I mean it's a child of Ares and Hades against children of Apollo and Hephaestus," Yasmine replies. Kody and Hailey step forward and get caught in nets. "What the hades just happened," Hailey says. Yas and I were too busy laughing to answer. Then we make the slightest step and get caught. The perks of being a child of Apollo? Being able to make weapons of light, of course! So I make a light blade, cut myself out of the net, cut Hailey out of her net, and we run off. As we're running we see Taige and Brendan's back is facing towards Hailey and I. I sneak up behind him and grab the flag in his hand. I then sprint towards the checkpoint. Chiron announces that the blue team wins and when I see Hailey Yas, Brendan, and Taige, I smile and say, "Not bad for a daughter of Apollo, right?"

* * *

 **Yeah I'm not going to do bad review guy every chapter its a lot to do that. Pleases Give me feedback.**


	6. Capture the Flag pt 4 (JK its something)

**Well three months later I'm back or not gotta keep you second guessing. plz review it would help me out a lot. And a shout out to Izzybella12 for the help on the chapter. Now to the story. P.S. I don't own percy jackson or anyone/thing related to him**

* * *

As I was heading back to camp Sonia (daughter of Aphrodite) comes up to me as I heard "Congrats on your win," she says. "Thanks I guess." "Too bad you didn't do anything to hurt anyone. Still the same old sweetheart from our high school," she laughs. UGH! Why does everyone say that. I force a smile, "Yeah. I guess I'm too nice for any violence." She gave me a scowl and then left me alone to talk myself, "I have no idea what happened to us. We used to be best friends, then she turned into a total diva." Taige comes and sits with me. "Don't listen to her, she's just a girl who's covered in make-up," she says. I scoff, "How is she even a daughter of Aphrodite. Doesn't she understand there's more to being a daughter of Aphrodite?" Yasmine overhears us and says, "I think all that makeup is clogging her brain." We all laugh as she, Brendan, and Kody come over. "Anyone have any plans for talent night?" Talent night was when everyone had one last bit of entertainment before official lights out. Some people would already be in bed, yet none of the Apollo kids. Which is dumb since dad has a way to wake us up in the morning... Wait I'm getting off topic again. So as I ask the question, Leo Valdez (brother to Hailey, son of Hephaestus, and one of the coolest guys I've ever met) comes over to our table. "I got a new invention to show off, so I'll be there," he says. "Cool," Hailey says, "What does it do?" He smiles, "Not sure yet, I just threw it together." Kody laughs, "The last time you 'threw' something together, you almost blew up the big house." We all start laughing and I began to remember how I met Leo exactly. Since Leo is Hailey's brother, I met him around the time I began hanging out with her. Whenever she brought him up, he'd always be in the workshop working on something. I never met him until the first talent show I attended. It was kind of cool to see his contraption in action, but what stood out was when it blew up in his face. It didn't hurt him, unless you count his pride. After that, Hailey introduced him to me and be basically became friends after that.

* * *

Sometime later I finally snapped me out of my daydream everyone but Kody (he was still wearing his armor,) who had fallen asleep, had left. I nudge him, "Hey there sleepyhead," "Hmm... five more minutes..." he says dozing back off to sleep. I Nudge him again, "If you don't get up I'll get Letica over here." His eyes open up faster than I've seen Percy swing his sword, "I'm up." Good go change out of your armor." "I could or I could just throw a sweatshirt over it and follow you," he says and pulls me in for a kiss, just as the a light breeze started up. I pull my head back and say, "I love you." "Ditto," he responds, so we get up stop by his cabin and I hear and bunch of hoots and hollers fallowed by a battle ax sticking half way though one of the side of the cabin walls (no doubt that was Clarisse's work), and then I see Kody running out of the cabin. "You ok?" I ask. "Yeah, Clarisse might thing we did something more that falling asleep under a the tree." "I'll tell her we didn't. Now come on let's go find my brother."So we went to go meet up with my brother, Will Solace.

* * *

Will was in charge of all the talent shows at camp so people would go to him to sign up. As me and Kody walk over holding hands, I see that Brendan seems to be in an argument with Will and the most fabulous Calypso. Calypso adjusted faster to modern society faster than most people would after being away from the world for over 5000 years it least. She has been spending less time at camp due to fact that Leo though himself back in to inventing things, and mix that with selling Ancient Greek Artifacts and her own clothing line and natural beauty she looks more like a daughter of Aphrodite than actual daughters of Aphrodite with out the attitude. To top it all off she has a bank account and a cell phone. I asked her why she had a cell phone once and she just said, "I feel sorry for the monsters who mess with me, a sorceress on the same level as Circe." **(A/N It's true go to the wiki and you'll see it. Back to the story)** As we where heading over to meet Will I hear Brendan say, "I know what I saw, and I sent him after them during the games, and I haven't seen him scene. I know your guy's relationship to him so I though _you_ would have saw him." When he said you he looked strain at Calypso and she looked hurt by it. "Well if I see him I'll let both of you know. Now excuse me we have company," she says making eye contact, "Now I have to go calm down my flame brained idiot of my boyfriend before he and the nuncios of his sister that he keeps for company on his projects, so ya Graeca and Med Head." She then walks of looking absolutely fabulous and then Brendan laughs and turns to Will, "Hey I gotta go to. Chiron probably wants me to go do something or continue working on that project or cheek security or something like that," he turns to me, "Good job on that win today, Rae. Just to let you know, next time I you would get that luckily because Tagie had to put out the fire i had on my back and I was still waterlogged for that." He runs off and I swear he started to talked to himself. "So Will is there anything interesting going on tonight?" "If you to help me with the finishing touches I'll let you look at the list," he replies.

* * *

I looked over his clipboard and I saw a some musical acts, by children of Apollo naturally, Clarisse was going to show how to "properly use a sword," what that means is she's probably going to yell for about 15-20 minutes on how everyone doesn't use a sword right, and then Leo's machine demo would be last. A little while later I was sitting next to Kody and Haily with Brendan, Yasmine and Tagie was sitting behind us. I feel Brendan lean forward and whisper to Kody, "I'll bet you ten drachmas that this blows up too." Kody looks back at him, "You're on." "Seriously you guys you shouldn't be doing this," I said, scolding them both. "Umm... Rae take a look around," Brendan says gesturing to the Ares, Hermes, some of the minor god cabins and then to mine... "Even Leticia was making a bet with Clarisse, like that is going to end well, and have you looked who sitting next to you," he says. I look over at Hailey and Yasmine who were even making bets. "Hailey!" Hailey looked at me as if she were innocent, "What?! I can make a bet on my brother, can't I? It's like a sibling code, in which I actually can!" I give her a look and say, "Hailey, are you betting for him or against him?" She looked away ashamed, "Against..." "Hailey!" "What!?" Then Hailey and Yasmine got back to their conversation. "Well I for one don't believe that it will blow up. For once, one of his inventions might actually work," I say in a whisper. Then I get up and walk away to get angry that Leo's own sister would bet against him or that anyone would, every one here is supposed to be a team we are supposed to have each others backs not bet on our failures. I end up walking around to the back of the stage where I could see Leo backstage being a little nervous and pacing. I walk up to him and say "Oh, come on Leo," putting my hand on his shoulder, "you're a good inventor and you know it." He sighed, "Yeah... I guess..." Then Nico in a black turtleneck appeared, "Rae you need to go sit back down." I went and sat down next to Kody and Hailey and that's when Leo turned on his machine... The machine powered up and Leo sighed in relief. "This is Gaudium. This is something, I've been working on, for a little while now, and it's only a prototype..." It seemed to be working fine, until a popping noise came from the machine. It sounded like popcorn was coming from the machine. I looked at Leo's face and he seemed absolutely horrified. After a few moments of the popping noise it stopped and we heard a very metacil voice come out of the machine, "No... My name is not Gaudium... this place is not full of joy..." It seemed to be looking staring at me and then raised its arm very iron man like aimed directly at me...

* * *

 **Benpool99: Yupp that it for this chapter it seemed to taken me a lot longer than usual (like a lot)**

 **Badreviewguy: What you're still alive**

 **Benpool99: Yeah I've Ben busy at the Pool for about 99% of the time**

 **Badreviewguy: HAHA puns Kill Yourself**

 **Benpool99: Hey now you just can't say that there's SJW on this site they might get trigged**

 **Badreviewguy: HAHAHA YEAH SJWS CAN SUCK MY D-*MUTED***

 **Benpool99: Sorry he can get out of hand sometimes don't get trigged and slaget this taken down. It's satire. That's all of what this end bit is. SATIRE**

 **Letica: Shut up you're making it worse**

 **Benpool99: Oh god Yasmine, you scared the shit out of me**

 **Letica: I'm Letica not that overly energetic brat who can't stop trying to pull pranks and getting into other people's business. Now we have a story to get on with. So could you stop arguing with a mortal who has no part in this whatsoever and get on with it!?**

 **Benpool99: Geezz for crashing the end segement you sure don't have much patiences**

 **Letica: Well, I bet the readers are just as excited to keep reading whatever it is you're writing, so hurry up!**

 **Benpool99: Well I guess you're right.**

 **Letica: Your GOD DAMN RIGHT I'M RIGHT NOW GET WRITING**


End file.
